


Boston winters are horrible tbqh

by fichuntie



Series: Steve and tony mit era [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boston, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fichuntie/pseuds/fichuntie
Summary: steve, tony, and the author hate how cold and dark boston is tbqh.





	Boston winters are horrible tbqh

Steve wasn’t sure that he was going to survive Boston winters. Mid December and already he’d faced the equivalent to the snowfall of two NYC winters. Worse yet, the sludge to Northeastern was rapidly eating away at both his soul and the waterproofing on his portfolio. Even the one bus couldn’t always live up to the timetable set and the extra minutes waiting were painful. They’d finally breached the moment where it was too cold to sketch and then the temperature had fallen again so it was too cold to even hold a book. This morning, he’d caught Jarvis’ warning about snow felled bike lanes when heading out, but hadn’t been prepared for the pollution gray mountains that had been pushed into the bike lanes of Cambridge. Just looking at them made him grateful for the bus, slow as it was, and the warm vantage as he watched bundled pedestrians on his way to campus. Tony, of course, was trying a million bizarre solutions to halt the cold doing its best to seep into their home. Steve’s favorite had to be his quest to program Jarvis to keep their apartment at a full 80 degrees no matter the outside temperature. This had meant some circuitous hacking into the central heating of the building and a very worrisome circuitry for an army of space heaters tucked into Tony’s lab area. 

 

The first time Bucky visited after the set up was complete, he’d sworn up a storm before harshly shaking Tony until he reset to a lower temperature. Steve managed to snap a photo, blurred as Tony’s face was with both the shiver of his own laughter and Bucky’s shake. Even now, Steve caught himself laughing as he shuffled toward classes. Watching Tony wrestle with Buck until both of them had tired themselves out: Certainly, this was the kind of moment that could combat even the early December slurries. 

 

Finally on campus, Steve hefted his oils out of his campus locker, replacing them with his winter coat. In addition to the blurry photos, he had a few nice clear ones in both warm and cool light of Tony’s laughing profile. He hadn’t decided which was better for the final piece, but had tested both out on canvas board. He’d probably test a larger mock up too after this class during his studio hours.

 

**

If Tony wasn’t 90% sure that Obadiah would ride him first about the cost and then during the trip itself, he’d be taking his weekend back in Cali. Where there was sunlight at three fucking pm. He’s now willing to acknowledge that most people didn’t grow up as billionaires with the indulgence of their every whim. That’s fair. 

 

What’s not fair is not having sunlight in the afternoon. Or to be laughed at and shaken when you hook up some actual heat and natural lights in your home.

 

And no, 80 degrees wasn’t like the set temperature just because Steve carefully pulled layer after layer off the moment he came in all in full view of the couch. Tony hadn’t caught the overwarm huff Steve made as he recalibrated to the house, making Steve’s flush appealingly spread as he unwound his scarf. Tony had barely looked as Steve lifted off his sweater in a two arm pull, highlighting his biceps and leaving a tantalizing glimpse of (6? 8?) abs as his sweater and undershirt both lifted. Steve was in only his undershirt as he leaned down to remove old school oxfords and wool socks. 

 

Tony absolutely promised that he hadn’t been enraptured.

 

And Jarvis took footage of all the arrivals, not just Steve. Even if Steve’s was the only data that made it to permanent storage on Tony’s server. That was incidental. Besides, Tony had paid for this with every rattle that Bucky had managed. If Bucky barnes had managed to pin Tony long enough to murmur, “I know what you’re up to,” before pointedly cutting his gaze to a giggling Steve, then Tony had paid the fair price of his entire dignity. Along with the horror of a wet finger in the same ear a second later.


End file.
